Bandicoot's Fight
by gamefanfic
Summary: Neo Cortex and his twin brothers purpose is destroy the earth. But Jake Wolf and Crash Bandicoot will prevent for them.
1. Jake Wolf

Part 1-Jake Wolf  
Hi! My name is Jake Wolf. I'm live in the Adventure forest. My mission is save the earth. My creators name is Maxwell Xray. He is a good professor and he is purpose is saving the earth. He is evolved to me for this reason. He is live in Xray has got a enemy. His name is Steve Cortex. He is very evil and very smart. He has got one twin brother but he is not very smart and he is some fool. His name is Periwinkle Cortex. Steve Cortex was entrust her daughter Nina to his twin brother. Anyway I was evolved in Xray Castle from Maxwell Xray and I was became henchman to him. I was walking the forest when the i heard my phone was rang. I opened the phone and I heard Professor Xray's sound.  
Xray:Jake! Jake help!...  
Jake:Professor? Are you good?  
Steve Cortex:Hahaha! Jake Wolf! I'm back!  
Jake:Oh no! Cortex don't hurt the Professor! :  
Steve Cortex:It's too late Muhahahaha!  
I was too get flurried and I went Professor's House. But I entered the house when the Phil Scorpion attacked me to his tail and fell on the ground.  
Phil:Well well well... Jake Wolf is back ha?  
And I saw the Steve Cortex he is kept the Professor Xray's neck  
I must rescue the Professor.

A few hours later in the Cortex laboratory...  
? Chef Rusty Walrus was to service the dinner. Why aren't you come to dinner?  
Neo Cortex:Please N-Gin leave me alone! I think!  
N-Gin:But your food is getting cold.  
Neo Cortex:N-Gin get lost! :  
N-Gin:Okey okey okey! Calm down. I'm going to dinner.  
And the Neo Cortex's phone was rang and he opened to phone.  
Steve Cortex:Ahahaha! Neo my brother! I miss you  
Neo Cortex:Ahhhhh! Steve what do you want me again?  
Steve Cortex:Are you won your nemesis?  
Neo Cortex:No but I will beat Crash Bandicoot. You?  
Steve Cortex:Ahaha! Yes! I caught & Jake Wolf.  
Neo Cortex:Okey okey! Well done. By.  
Steve Cortex: Hey wait! Are Nina is good? I miss my daughter.  
Neo Cortex:Don't worry. She is very good. Can you help me brother? I can't won Crash Bandicoot. Please!  
Steve Cortex:Don't worry Neo. You're my brother. I will help you. I promise!  
Neo Cortex:Thanks Steve. We must have a new plan because my boss Uka Uka is angry to me!  
Steve Cortex:Yes Neo you're right. I'll be you tomorrow!


	2. Attack

Part 2-Attack

2 weeks later in N-Sanity İsland  
Crunch:Hey guys, Crash and I will going around don't be flurry.  
Aku Aku:Okey Crunch see you soon.  
Coco:See you soon guys...  
Crash and Crunch has going around suddenly theyare seen the Cortex's laboutary assistants.  
Crunch:Oh man Crash! Neo Cortex's assistans has attacked to island! Oh no!  
Assistans have hear and attacked them.  
Crash has punched from one assistant and spin all around and combat the 3 assistans and Crunch fighting for 2 laboutary assistant but suddenly assistants have attacked and Crunch and Crash was fainted.

4 hours later Crash and Crunch opened eyes in the cage. Neo Cortex,Steve Cortex and Uka Uka has laughing.  
Uka Uka:Hahahaha! This time we are win bandicoot's and wolf's!  
Steve Cortex: Yes! Good work guys! Finally we are arrested us enemies  
Neo Cortex: Muhahahaha! But we still we must be careful! But I know we will won us nemesis.

Neo Cortex,Steve Cortex and Uka Uka has exit for the room. Crash & Crunch saw other cage. I'm in this cage.

Crunch: Hey man! Who are you? what are you doing here?  
Jake: Hi guys! My name is Jake Wolf! Steve Cortex is my enemy.  
Crunch: Who is him?  
Jake: He is Neo Cortex's twin brother. Neo,Steve and Uka Uka has planned for trapped for me!  
Crunch: Oh yes! Nice to meet you! My name is Crunch. Crunch Bandicoot and his name is Crash. We are saving earth from .  
Jake: Good! But we must escape from there and rescue the professor. But how we are escape the cage?  
Crunch: I hope Coco and Aku Aku realized to kidnapped for us.  
Pinstripe, and Andrew Cheetah (Steve's minion) is enter the room.  
: What is the new plan?  
Andrew: I don't know. 's and Uka Uka didn't said the new plan to us.  
Pinstripe: But I know this we are the winner! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

A hour later in the Potoroo Mansion...  
Tawna: What? Are you catch them? You get free them : ! I leave Crash but I still good!  
Pinstripe: I don't get free them are you understand : !  
Tawna: If you can't free them, I will finish to relationship!  
Pinstripe: Okay end!  
4 hours later in the mignight...  
Crash,Crunch and I thinking plans.  
Crunch: Guys we can not just sit there. Have you got plan Jake?  
Jake: I could not find.  
Tawna silently enter the room and shout us.  
Tawna: Guys I will rescue for you there.  
She is press the computers button and rescued us.  
Jake:Thanks for rescue for us but who are you?  
Tawna: I'm Tawna. Crash's old girlfriend but I must you free.  
Crunch: But we must hurry. Coco and Aku Aku was wondering Crash and me. We must escape there and break the news for everyone to the danger.  
Jake: But first we must find and rescue the professor Xray.  
Crunch: Okay, let's we are plan.  
Suddenly Dingodile enter the room and shoot for us.  
Dingodile: You can't go there fools  
We are escape and running for castle but laboutary assistans has catched us and put a closed room.


End file.
